


free fall

by ohwines



Series: fe3h requests [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hair Brushing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, specifically dimitri’s nipples bc his incredible chest deserves and receives love in this fic, tbh i think that’s everything?, that doesn’t need a tag but i want y’all to know what i am about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: She cups his jaw and he looks at her, eye a brighter and more piercing blue than normal against his flushed skin. “I find you particularly handsome with your hair like this. I can see your pretty face better.”Byleth decides she needs to praise her husband...everywhere and over everything.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: fe3h requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690891
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	free fall

**Author's Note:**

> someone reached deep into my psyche and requested praise kink dimileth...i had to provide

Byleth is in Fhirdiad, spending the next few months there with Dimitri. It is morning and they are due for a meeting in a few minutes but she is lounging on the bed in the king’s bedchamber. Said king is putting up his hair in the style he began favoring towards the end of the war. She had always found him very handsome, especially when she could see his eye clearly, and the cut of his jaw. Maybe she should tell him so.

“Dimitri,” she begins, and he perks up at the sound of her voice, like a puppy, “you look very handsome today.”

The blush crawls up his neck and into his cheeks. She knows from experience his flush starts deep on his chest. She would like to see it. He responds before she can tell him that, too.

“Thank you beloved, though I must admit that I am sure I look as plain as ever.” 

She frowns as he picks up his eyepatch, and gets off the bed and walks towards him. 

“You are always handsome, Dimitri and I have always thought so.” 

She cups his jaw and he looks at her, eye a brighter and more piercing blue than normal against his flushed skin. “I find you particularly handsome with your hair like this. I can see your pretty face better.” 

“I—thank you,” he stutters. She takes the eyepatch from his hand and puts it on him herself. He leans into her touch, subtle, but she notices. She kisses him on the cheek when she’s finished, feeling smug at the way she affects him. She doesn’t miss the way he adjusts slightly, turning his lower half from view. 

He clears his throat, says “I suppose it is time for us to go. Are you ready, Your Grace?” 

“Lead the way, Your Majesty.”

She decides not to comment on his situation; she doesn’t want him flustered and distracted from work.

It’s Byleth, instead, who is distracted from her work. She knew he enjoyed her attention and praise, first noticing it at the academy when they were both young. Dimitri took to praise like a moth to a flame; he would blush and stutter when she told him he did a good job during training, avert his eyes and shift awkwardly when she patted his head during lessons. At first she thought that perhaps she was making him uncomfortable. She started asking him to tea and as he got more comfortable opening up with her, she noticed how her reactions colored his demeanor. From nodding in approval when he mentioned something he enjoyed to asking about something he’d mentioned offhandedly before, she realized how much he relied on positive reinforcement and made a silent promise to herself and to him that she would always tell him how good of a job he did and how proud of him she was. 

They’ve only been married for a year, but this part of Dimitri has not changed upon becoming a king and a husband. In the past, Byleth had often wondered if he was born wanting so much affection, or if the distance at which he was held as the crown prince in a cold and martial country was to blame. She realizes now that it’s both. What she did not realize, until this exact moment somehow, was that his desire for approval and thirst for praise was not limited to training or conversation over tea. Of course she was aware of the effect she had on him, was flattered by his unending crush on his own wife. It was sweet. What she had never really considered, though, was how her praises affected him otherwise. He had been unmistakably aroused by her compliments and the way she doted on him.

Dimitri is not good at asking for what he wants or what he needs, sometimes because he himself does not know, sometimes because he doesn’t want to impose. Byleth will be taking this in her own hands. 

* * *

She decides to start out small, giving Dimitri the compliments he deserves throughout the week.

“You have such a wonderful smile, Dima,” one night while he is recounting a story from childhood, something about Felix crying and Dimitri breaking a sword, and he laughs at the memory. 

“Your shoulders look good in that,” as he dresses in the new poet blouse Mercedes had made for him.

“Just like that, my love, you’re so strong,” during a spar.

Every time, Dimitri acts as if he doesn’t know how to respond to the compliments. He is clearly affected, from dropping whatever he is holding at the time to accidentally breaking a training lance from squeezing it too hard. She likes making him feel good. 

She’d like to make him feel even better. 

One night, after a bath, he is working the tangles out of his hair. It’s getting even longer than it was during the war, but better maintained and not so obviously cut with a sword. She loves it. 

“Here, my love, let me do that,” she says, taking the brush and his hand and leading him to the bed. She sits behind him and he slouches slightly to accommodate her height. She kisses the back of his neck and begins brushing each section out gently. His hair is so soft, like spun silk, and it’s baby fine but deceptively dense, gaining back the fullness it had before the war. Her chest tightens from seeing something as simple as his healthy hair; it’s a tangible reminder that he’s in a better place. She continues, working all the tangles out from tip to root until it glides through her fingers. She begins to play in it, braiding little pieces at random.

“You have the loveliest hair, Dimitri. It’s so soft.”

“Oh, thank you,” he says, surprised. He turns his head slightly to the left. “It’s nothing compared to yours, or even Felix’s.”

“It’s everything,” she answers simply. 

“Oh,” he responds quietly, cheeks flushed and eye bright. 

She kisses his cheek and he averts his eyes, shy as ever. She continues plaiting and twisting his hair in her hands, letting her fingers trail down his strong shoulders. He’s wearing a loose shirt, undone at the chest and absolutely indecent outside of their bedchamber. Her hands glide down until they reach his pecs. One hand brushes over a hard nipple and she feels more than hears his sharp intake of breath.

“You have a lovely chest, Dimitri. So firm and big, and your nipples are always so hard,” Byleth says, groping one pec in her small hand. 

“I—uh. Thank you,” he chokes out, flustered. 

“Of course,” she hums, both hands tweaking his nipples now. He’s beginning to groan and she can see how his hands are clenching in the furs of their bed. She perches her head on his shoulder and kisses his neck. From this angle, she can see how his cock is hardening in his breeches and she briefly wonders if he can come from this, if he’s so worked up that a little nipple play is enough. But she doesn’t want to torture him, not tonight. She begins to kiss his neck once more, but he turns his head toward her again, meeting her halfway. 

Dimitri kisses like he’s afraid of it, or afraid of being touched, loved, worshipped. He’s made strides with this since the war ended, but he always touches her like he can’t believe he’s allowed. She licks his bottom lip with her tongue, taking it in between her teeth when his mouth opens in return. They’ve done this hundreds of times yet it always takes a little work, sometimes a bite or two, to get him to respond properly. He leans into the kiss, but the angle is awkward and strained so she pulls away, crawling out from behind him.

She straddles his lap, pulling his shirt over his head before he can reorient himself and gently pushes his shoulder down. “I’m going to take care of you, Dimitri,” she says. “You don’t need to lift a finger.” 

“Beloved, I—” he begins, mouth clamping shut when she takes one hard nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. She pulls off, loving how red and hard she’s made his nipple and switches to the other one and he groans, hands clenching at his sides. She grabs one of his hands and lets him hold hers, fingers woven together tightly. She pulls away with a loud smack and leans forward, kissing his pretty mouth. He returns her kisses fervently now, and whines when she pulls away. 

“You’re so beautiful Dimitri,” she breathes against his mouth and he whines again. She could listen to that sound forever, wants to bottle it up and take it with her to Garreg Mach. She decides to coax it out of him again and again, instead. She moves down his body, licking his abdomen and nibbling his hip bones until she’s left little love marks and a lot of whimpers in her wake. This close, she can smell his arousal, the heady scent of his precum. 

“Lift up,” she says gently, as she starts to pull his trousers down. He complies, dazed. She pulls his smallclothes off too, and he’s completely bare. She’s still dressed in her thick nightgown, covered from head to toe and there’s something intoxicating about that, something intoxicating about the way her hard nipples rub against the fabric of her gown. She realizes she’s soaking wet, wants to grind her pussy against his bare thigh, but that can come later. For now, she leans down and licks a stripe up his thick cock and he chokes on a sob. 

“You have the most beautiful cock, my love. It’s so big and thick and it fucks me so well, I feel it for days,” she says and takes the tip of it in her mouth.

“Belov—Byleth!” he cries, lifting up on his elbows to watch. Taking Dimitri in her mouth isn’t always easy, but Byleth always manages eventually. She works it in slowly, flicking her tongue against his slit and dripping saliva down the rest of his length. She takes in her hand what she doesn’t yet have in her mouth, and she wants to groan at how her hand isn’t big enough to wrap all the way around the base. She’s taking most of his cock into her mouth now, fast and wet when he gently lifts her head off him. 

“Please, my love, I won’t last long if you continue this,” he pleads, deep voice rougher than normal. 

“As you wish,” she says, sitting up. She crawls up his body to kiss him, wishing he could taste himself on her tongue. 

“Please, beloved, please,” he whimpers again. She pulls away, and quickly rids herself of her nightgown, tossing it behind her on the floor. She settles herself in his lap again and his eye is immediately drawn to her chest, leaning forward to take one of her soft, flat nipples in his mouth. 

“Ah ah ah,” she chides, breathless, “tonight is about you.” 

“I want nothing more than this, beloved,” he says, looking up at her through his lashes, tongue against her nipple. 

“Not even this?” she teases, grinding her wet pussy against his cock.

He groans and she feels it in her chest. 

“Touché.” 

She sits up, pulling her breast away from his mouth and he chases it. She laughs internally at him, and takes his cock in hand and lines it up with her pussy. She’s soaking wet and the thick head slides in easily but taking Dimitri is an exercise in patience. 

He’s tense beneath her, biting down on his own fist and letting her go at her own pace. After a moment, he’s all the way inside and she groans, leaning down and laying her head against his shoulder. 

“Oh, Dimitri you feel so good inside me, I love when you fill me up like this,” she groans. She sits back up and begins to grind, rolling her hips on his fat cock. Dimitri, for his part, is speechless, capable only of bitten off moans and grunts. She rides him harder, bouncing properly and he starts meeting her thrust for thrust. 

“Dimitri,” she says, breathless. “Dimitri, you’re so gorgeous. You fuck me so well, you always give me what I need, you make me feel so good, you’re so—” She’s cut off when he thrusts deep and stills for a moment and she’s overwhelmed with how deep he is inside, loves when he takes more control of his pleasure and takes what he wants. She starts chanting his name like a mantra, letting him take the lead as he bends his knees and fucks up into her harder. 

She calls his name louder, and he opens his eye. Their eyes meet and she begins to rub her clit where he can see it, her other hand braced against his pec for balance as their hips meet. He licks his thumb and begins to rub her himself, gently batting her hand out of the way. She’s immediately overwhelmed. It’s the visual of him licking his thumb, the feel of it, the thickness of his cock inside her and his chest under her hands that tips her over a crest she didn’t know she was already chasing and it catches her by surprise. 

She thinks she screams but she’s unsure; it’s the type of orgasm she feels in her toes and her teeth and makes the blood rush to her head so fast that she loses her hearing. These are the orgasms she takes with her back to Garreg Mach, the orgasms whose ghosts she selfishly wants to give up the position of archbishop for. She’s still coming down from it, finally entering into oversensitivity when Dimitri sits up so they're chest to chest and wraps his arms around her as he thrusts at an increasingly erratic pace. She loves the feeling of his arms around her, loves knowing there’s someone who can match or even best her strength and that he’s right here, holding her close. 

“I love you, Dimitri,” she says, the first time she’s said it since they started. He gasps into her hair and tenses, finishing inside. Still holding onto her, he lays back down flat on the mattress, panting heavily. She curls up against his chest, wanting to lay here forever but knowing she’s going to get uncomfortable in a couple of minutes. 

“I love you, Byleth. I didn’t say it back,” Dimitri says after a moment. 

She lifts her head and kisses him, and kisses him again for good measure. 

“You don’t need to,” she responds. “I already know. But it’s nice to hear.” 

He hums and squeezes her tight. 

“Thank you,” he says, with weight and intention and earnestness the way he says everything. She knows what he means. She always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> im crap at coming up with titles that aren’t lyrics so i googled gravity for some reason?? and came up with this. this is only my second time writing dimileth despite how much i love them and i found it both incredibly easy and unbearably difficult at times so! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this horny disaster heheheheuheuheuheu


End file.
